Raging Storm
by Azul the blue
Summary: Four Clans. Two loves. One outcome. After Silverstar's sudden death, Scarpath becomes RiverClan's new leader. But nothing she's experianced before could prepare her for the lies, trechery, and war that is tocome... Will Riverclan survive? Or will it fall?
1. Alligances

_RiverClan_

Leader: Scarstar - A brown she-cat with green-blue eyes.

Deputy: Raggedtail - A russet tom.

Medicine cat(s): Birchstep- A grey maine coon tom with yellow eyes. APPRENTICE: Troutpaw - A silver she-cat.

Warriors: Loudstep-Bluepaw, Volefur, Reedtooth, Troutfoot, Mistyflight, Fuzzytail-Silverpaw, Vinefoot, Russetstream, Silverstripe, Hollywhisker, Dawnflight.

Apprentices: Troutpaw, Bluepaw, Silverpaw.

Queens: Willowpond - A pale orange tabby she-cat.

Kits: Cherrykit, Larkkit.

Elders: Mossstream, Lilyfur, Echoheart.

_ThunderClan_

Leader: Greystar - A grey tom.

Deputy: Goldentail - A golden queen.

Medicine cat(s): Hollyfoot - A ginger tom.

Notable warriors and apprentices: Cherryfur, Appletail

_ShadowClan_

Leader: Darkstar - A black tom.

Deputy: Mossflower - A russet tom.

Medicine cat(s): Meadowstep - A she-cat. APPRENTICE: Leafstream - A she-cat.

Notable warriors and apprentices: Mosspath, Cloverflight.

_WindClan_

Leader: Breezestar - A white she-cat

Deputy: Harepool - A grey tom, with white pools of fur.

Medicine cat(s): Kinkclaw - A light grey tom. APPRENTICE: Tornpaw - A tabby she-cat, with a torn off ear.

Notable warriors and apprentices: Blacktail, Thornclaw, Larksong, Jaggedwhisker.


	2. Prolouge

Scarpath sniffed the air. Prey wasn't running well in the lake recently, so RiverClan had to hunt on land. _What I would give for a fish for the clan..._ She thought sadly. Her Clan has not had any fish in two moons. It wasn't leaf-bare, but the lake was still dry of fish. Thunderclan had been kind enough to give them some fresh-kill the other day.

A scratching noise jerked Scarpath out of her thoughts. She sniffed the air again, pricking her ears as well. She saw a muse scrabbling at the ground. Just as she was about to pounce, sheheard a strange cry. Jerking herself upright, she scanned the area around her. _Just an unlucky bit of prey..._ She turned back to the spot where the mouse had been. It was gone. Sighing, she sniffed the air again, trying to scent where it went. But then she heard the cry again, and she heard a cat yowl, "Hey Larksong, look! It's Silverstar!"  
"Silverstar?" Scarpath gasped. She began racing to the WindClan border. Sure enough, there was Larksong, Jaggedwhisker, and Kestrelwing. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"Ask yourself that question!" Larksong retorted.

"Knock it off, Larksong. She's Riverclan, and Silverstar _is_ her leader." Jaggedwhisker meowed smoothly.

"Looks like she fell." Kestrelwing reported. He'd once been training to be a medicing cat, but switched to warrior training.

"She'll need a medicine cat, that's for sure." Larksong grunted.

"I'll go get some help-" Sdcarpath began.

"We can help you carry her back to your camp, if you like." Kestrelwing offered.

"Er…thanks." Scarpath mewed awkwardly.  
As she bent to grab Silverstar's scruff, she noticed a foul scent comming off of Silverstar's body. She brushed it off. Right now, she needed to focus on getting her back to camp.

As Scarpath and the WindClan patrol brought Silverstar into camp, she saw Birchstep and Troutpaw waiting for them. "Bluepaw warned us you were comming. Carry her into her den. Troutpaw," Addressing the silver tabby she-cat next to him, he meowed, "Go get lne of the leaf bundles we were preparing earlier. Looks like we'll need it."

When they put Silverstar into her nest, Scarpath turned to Larksong. "Thank you for helping me bring Silverstar back to oir camp. But you should get back to your own Clan now."

Larksong dipped his head and backed out of the den. Kestrelwing and Jaggedwhisker followed.

As Birchstep and Troutpaw came into the den, Scarpath stepped aside.

Sniffing her body, Birchstep began to examine her. "Troutpaw, will you pass me the lavender? And the juniper berries as well." Glancing at Scarpath, he mewed, "You should go get something to eat."

Scarpath nodded and left the den. She began to paw at the fresh-kill pile, looking for the smallest piece she could find. "Hey, Scarpath!" Scarpath's sister, Hollywhisker, called. "Want to eat with me and Dawnflight?"

"Sure, I guess so." Scarpath meowed. Picking up a vole, she padded over and sat down.

As she finished her vole, Troutpaw padded up to her. "Birchstep wants you…" She whispered.

"Okay." Scarpath dipped her head to Troutpaw and her sister, and she padded into Silverstar's den.

She wrinkled her nose. _What an odd scent. Wait, I've smelled that before..._

"Birchstep?"

Birchstep jerked his head up. "Scarpath-"

"She's dead, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so. You're leader now." Birchstep mewed, bowing his head in respect for his new leader. "You'll call a meeting, won't you?"

"The Clan will have to find out sooner or later." Turning around, she padded over to the small rock Silverstar had stood on to announce meetings.

"Let all cats who can swim gather to hear my words!"


	3. Chapter 1

Scarpath quietly yawned. A light breeze from the lake was moving through her den, into her fur. The smell of fresh-kill was tempting. She had not eaten last night in grief of Silverstar, though she could still not eat yet. _today's my journey to the moonpool, and I have no idea what to do!_ She thought.

"Scarpath! Come, it's time!" Birchstep called.

"And on a half moon, too." Troutpaw commented.

Scarpath sat erect. "I'll be out in two flicks of a fish's tail!" She began licking her pelt, which was sticking out in all directions. Once she was done, she hopped out of her new den, Silverstar's old den.

They began the journey. When they were halfway to the moonpool, they ran into Kinkclaw and Tornpaw.

"Greetings, Birchstep, Troutpaw." Kinkclaw mewed.

"Scarpath," Tornpaw growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Tornpaw! Back off, she'll explain- if you don't tear her neck off!" Kinkclaw growled.

Tornpaw backed away, still snarling. The sound made her wince. "Si-Silverstar d-died last n-night. I'm t-to be the n-new leader." Scarpath stammered.

Slowly, Tornpaw's hostility melted away. She nodded. "Such a shame. She was a good leader."

Kinkclaw studied her. "Hmm... I think you will make a great leader for RiverClan."

"Thank you, Kinkclaw. That means alot to me." Scarpath meowed in suprise.

"Are you three going to sit around all day and gossip like elders, or are you going to come with us?" Birchstep asked.

"Probobly going to sit around all day." Troutpaw mused.

"I'm coming, no need to get fussy," Scarpath mewed as she walked over.

They got only a few pawsteps further until they ran into ThunderClan's medicine cat, Hollyfoot.

"Greetings, Birchstep, Kinkclaw. And how do you do, Tornpaw, Troutpaw? Scarpath? Is something wrong?" Hollyfoot panted.

"She died last night, Hollyfoot," Scarpath explained, "So I'm going to get my nine lives. Maybe I can ask her for advice."

Meadowstep arrived alone. "So you're to be leader now, eh?"

"Eavesdropping again, I see," Kinkclaw mewed, dipping his head, "So you might want to stop. As they say, 'A cat with big ears may hear more than it should.' "

Meadowstep flattened her ears but didn't say anything. _A wise choice,_ Scarpath thought.

"Say, Meadowstep, where's Leafstream?" Birchstep inquired politely.

"Back at camp treating cats." Meadowstep growled.

Sensing a quarrel, Scarpath mewed, "Isn't it about time we should get to the Moonpool?"

"Quite right, Scarpath." Troutpaw agreed, catching on.

As they finished their trek, Scarpath hesitated at the entrance. The sense of power was so overwhelming.

Troutpaw nudged her clanmate. "Move, lazybones!"

Scarpath finaly stepped forward.

"Starclan, hear me out! Let Scarpath be our new leader!"


	4. Chapter 2

Drinking from the Moonpool, Scarpath thought it was like drinking silver moonlight; sleep came upon her.

"Silverstar?"

"You have come far, young one," Silverstar purred. "Are you ready to recive your nine lives?"

"Yes...?" Scarpath mewed uncertanly.

A brown tom steped up. Scarpath recognized him as Nightstep, the previous medicine cat. "Nightstep!"

"Yes, little one, it is me. With this life I give you the gift of knowlage. Use it to see the truth, no matter how dark the path lies."

A bolt of pain seared through her as she felt like her heart was being ripped out, before fading away to a calm acceptance.

Gasping, Scarpath wondered,_ If that's one life, how am I to endure?_

He stepped back and a silver tabby stepped forward. It was Troutstream, her mother.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it for the cats weaker than yourself."

Scarpath braced herself to feel another bolt of pain, only to feel pity.

Troutstream stepped back and Dawnflight walked forward.

"I give you the gift of courage with this life. Use it well."

She felt her heart pounding, faster and faster, claws tearing flesh, serving her clan. Minnowpaw stepped out from the circle.

"I give the gift of love. Use it for all of your clan, from the smallest kit, to the oldest elder."

"I'm so sorry, Minnowpaw..." Scarpath meowed, feeling guilty. _I should have stopped her death!_

Minnowpaw stepped back, Riversong, Scarpath's brother, stepped up.

"Scarpath. I give you this life with the gift of healing for wounds caused by words."

Scarpath had no idea what this would be like. She felt a very strong bolt of pain, which soon eased.

Jaggedwhisker was next. "With this life I give you strength. Use it well, young one."

Then Reedheart came over. "I give this life and the gift of inner peace to you. Use it in times of crisis."

Then Volepath. "I give you this life for adapting to the chages of life. Like the river that flowed in our old home, you will twist and turn to dodge the dangers of life. Use it well, little Scarpath."

Finally Silverstar stepped up. "My apprentice, deputy, and friend, Scarpath. I give you this life with the gift of loyalty. Use it to know what is right and know what's true. I hail you now as Scarstar, leader of RiverClan. Your old life is no more. Go now, your clan needs you."

Scarstar nodded and woke up.

"So, Scarpath- no, Scarstar, are you awake?" Birchstep mewed.

"Yes, yes, I am awake! Stop pushing me, or I'll fall in!" She snapped.

They all headed back to their clans.


	5. Chapter 3

As Scarstar and Birchstep walked back to camp, they ran into Loudstep and Bluepaw, two warriors of RiverClan.  
"Hello, Birchstep, Scarstar." Loudstep meowed and dipped his head in respect. Bluepaw did the same.  
Scarstar nodded and asked, "What are you doing out here?"  
"We were running low on fresh-kill, so I took Bluepaw out with me to hunt. I'm sorry for not asking permission." Loudstep replied. Bluepaw nodded quickly and ducked her head.  
Scarstar shook her head. "You should not be sorry for hunting for the clan when we needed it. And besides, Bluepaw needed to get some practice."  
Bluepaw raised her head and protested, "Hey, I'm not as-"  
Loudstep cuffed her over the ear to silence her. "Watch what you say! Don't forget you're talking to the clan leader here!"  
Blackwing walked out and called, "Birchstep? Are you here?"  
Birchstep stepped over to her. "Is something wrong?"  
"Maplekit has gotten a thorn in her eye, and I can't get it out!" Blackwing wailed.  
"Calm down, Blackwing. The thorns that are in the camp aren't very big. She'll be fine. I'll get some celidane to put on it when I get back to camp." Birchstep assured her.  
"Shouldn't we all go back to camp in the first place?" Scarstar suggested.  
"Good idea." Loudstep agreed. Bluepaw nodded.  
But as they were walking, Bluepaw stopped.  
"Bluepaw, come here!" Loudstep ordered.  
"But where is Troutpaw?" Bluepaw almost wailed.  
Scarpath halted and turned. "What do you mean? She was with us on the way back to RiverClan territory!"  
Birchstep stopped and sniffed the air. "She went this way, most likely back to camp because she became impatient. We were taking a long time."  
Scarpath nodded. " Yes, that seems most likely to happen, " But because she saw Bluepaw was still doubtful, she added, "Don't worry, if she's not there, and no cat has seen her, we'll send out some scouting patrols."  
Bluepaw nodded and shuffled over to the group. Blackwing gave her a lick on the head.  
And at last, the new leader of RiverClan arrived at camp.


	6. Chapter 4

"We're back!" Birchstep called.  
"About time, too," Mossstream, -an elder- grumbled, as he walked out of the elder's den.  
Scarstar paused and sniffed. She could not detect Troutpaw's scent. Alarmed, she looked at Mossstream and asked, "Have you seen Troutpaw?"  
Mossstream hook his head. "No, not recently. Why? Have you lost her?"  
"More like she lost us," Scarstar muttered.  
Birchstep began to explain what happened. "We stopped and had a little chat with Loudstep and Bluepaw. She walked off, seemingly. Her trail led to the camp, but I don't see her, or scent her. Was she here in the camp at all?"  
Mossstream nodded. "Yes, but she went to go get some celedane for Maplekit."  
Scarstar was puzzled. "Why don't we scent her then?"  
Mossstream wrinked his nose. "You don't scent her beacuse she came into came smelling like fox dung!"  
Scarstar shrugged it off. "She proboly fell in some old fox dung. You know we found one...when..."  
Mosstream nodded. "I know."  
"You are confusing me," Birchstep mewed, "So I'm going to go check on Maplekit. We already had some celidane."  
"Where's my baby?" Silverstripe cried as she walked into camp.  
"We don't know, Sliverstripe." Mosssstream meowed. Silverstripe let out a wail.  
"Silverstripe, calm down. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I'll ask the Clan when the last time they saw her," Scarstar mewed as she padded over to the rock. "Let all cats who can swim gather to hear my words!"  
There was a startled comotion as the Clan gathered. "What is going on...wonder what it could be...is something wrong?"  
"First of all, we have some apprentices to name. Cherrykit, Larkkit, come forward."  
Cherrykit and Larkkit let out a startled squeak. "We're going to be apprentices!"  
"Cherrykit, from this momment on, you will be know as Cherrypaw. Reedtooth, you have proven yourself worthy of mentoring an apprentice. StarClan honors your speed, intellegene, and resorcefulness. I trust you to pass these qualitys onto this young apprentice."  
Cherrykit bounced over to Reedtooth to touch noses.  
"Larkkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Larkpaw. Hollywhisker, StarClan honors your loyalty to your Clanmates, the warrior code, and to doing what is right. I trust you will pass these onto Larkpaw." Scarstar mewed.  
Larkpaw padded pver to Hollywhisker, who touched noses with her.  
"Cherrypaw, Larkpaw!"  
"Now, I have another important matter to discuss. When was the last time you all have seen Troutpaw?" Frantic yowls spread around the camp, and it was a few momments before order was restored.  
"Alright, tomorow we'll send out search patrols, okay?" Scarstar mewed, "And this meeting is over."  
As Scarstar padded to her den, Birchstep caught up to her. "It's too l-"  
"Late to search now? Yes, Birchstep, it is. I know you're worried, but she's most likly out there, sleeping or searching for celidane." Scarstar mewed, feeling a jolt. Something's not right...She thought.  
"Intruder!" A frantic call came from Volefur.  
Scarstar's head shot up as she scanned the shore. Sure enough, there were two ShadowClan cats hauling something like...a body?  
"Duskwater! Fireflight! What are you doing on our territory?" Reedtooth snarled.  
"Reedtooth! Calm down!" Scarstar ordered, padding over to meet them. "But he is right. Wh-" Scarstar stopped midsentince in horror. "Troutpaw...no."  
"You killed my baby! Kill them, Scarstar!" Sliverstripe yowled, hurling herself at Duskwater and Fireflight. Scarstar stepped infront of her, but got clawed by Sliverstrpie by accedent. Silverstripe gasped in horror as blood spilled from her wound.  
Scarstar glanced at it and shrugged. Turning back to the ShadowClan cats, she demanded, "What happened?"  
Duskwater looked at Scarstar with sympathy. "She was being chased by a fox, and she ran off a cliff and fell into our camp."  
Scarstar hung her head. That fox didn't leave on it's own...I knew it, and I didn't do anything about it!  
She heard a howl of grief from behind her. She recignized it as Birchstep.  
Reedtooth leaned close and hissed, "See? I knew you should't have been deputy! You're just going to bring bad luck to the clan, mark my words!"  
Scarstar snapped her head up and hissed back, "At least I'm not going to be an arrogant furball and treat my clanmates without respect! You should be ashamed of yourself- Reigniting an old fight when your clan needs you the most!"  
Reedtooth growled, "Make me."  
She heard the cats around her gasp, and Duskwater whisper, "We should go..."  
Scarstar hissed, and cuffed Reedtooth over the ear. "Shut up! If you have doubts about what I'm doing, take it up to me in private, fox-dung!"  
Reedtooth suddenly lunged at Scarstar and sunk his teeth into her scruff. With a yowl, Scarstar sunk her claws into Reedtooth's shoulders. Some cat gasped, "Great StarClan, Reedtooth's attacking Scarstar!"  
She heard hissing and growling, and she felt dizzy. She tried to grab Reedtooth by the shoulders again, but she missed.  
She felt him sink his claws into her sides, and she gasped.  
Suddenly, Birchstep leaped at Reedtooth and hauled him off of Scarstar. "Traitor!" Birchstep hissed.  
Reedtooth lunged at Birchstep. "Arrogant old fool! She's not the cat you should fight for!"  
Birchstep hissed, "Never! You are a traitor, and you suggest I fight with you? I'm loyal, unlike scum like you!"  
"And how are you sure she's not scum either? What if you knew she's half-clan? What if you knew that her parents are traitors to both their clans? What if she has no RiverClan blood in her at all?" Reedtooth sneered. "Would you fight beside her then?"  
All cats stopped fighting, and turned to look at Reedtooth. "What...Is it true?...Scarstar's not RiverClan?"  
Birchstep hissed, "Nonsense! Just because Troutstream didn't give birth in the nursery doesn't mean Scarstar isn't her daughter!"  
Scarstar gasped, and hauled herself to her feet, abit dizzily. "What? Are you saying...I'm not RiverClan?"  
Reedtooth smirked. "Yes, oh great leader. You're not RiverClan- Troutstream and Hollowtail aren't your parents. I know who your parents are, the lying fox-hearts..."  
Scarstar's vision spun. "Whoarethey?"  
"Meadowstep and Harepool."  
She heard Birchstep gasp. "Medicine cats? From differant clans?"  
Reedtooth rolled his eyes. "Yes, mousebrain!"  
Scarstar shook her head. "It's not possible.."  
Suddenly, the world went black.


	7. Chapter 5

Scarstar woke up in her den, with Birchstep crouched near her. "So, you're awake?"  
Scarstar blinked, and replied, "I think so...Why are you talking like that?"  
Birchstep looked at her sadly. "There are rumors, Scarstar...Ones I don't know if you should hear..."  
Scarstar felt a sliver of fear. "What are they? Please!"  
"The clan believes you knew all along who you're real parents were, and never said. They're starting to think you don't deserve to be leader..."  
"What? You mean they listened to that fool Reedtooth?"  
"I'm afraid so, Scarstar..." Birchstep sighed. "They are starting to call you by your old name, Scarpath. But to me, you'll always be Scarstar. If you didn't deserve to be leader, would StarClan have given you your nine lives?"  
"I guess not." Scarstar muttered. "But why do they think otherwise?"  
"I don't know..."  
Scarstar stood up, only to colapse.  
"Easy now! You lost a life- You're going to be a little disoriented until you recover." Birchstep warned.  
Scarstar sighed, and sank her head onto her paws. "Please watch Silverstripe for me...Hollywhisker too..."  
She sank back into deep sleep.  
When she awoke, she left uncomfortable, like some cat was digging their claws into her.  
She snapped her eyes open.  
She wasn't in her den.  
She was in the ShadowClan medicine den. "What..."  
Meadowstep padded over. "Leafstream, when I said get her some brisk moss, I didn't mean thorny moss! She's a leader, not a rouge!"  
Leafstream hung her head. "I'm sorry, Meadowstep...Should I get some softer moss?"  
"Yes, and make sure it's just moss, nothing else! No bark, thorns, or dirt in it!"  
"What's going on?" Scarstar hissed, standing up and arching her back defensivly.  
"Some cat left you on our side of the lake, bleeding, ragged, and dirty. Poor scrap, what happened?" Leafstream meowed softly.  
"I don't know..All I remeber last is Birchstep leaving my den..." Scarstar whispered.  
"You lost a life, by the way. You were in our den, with an infection." Meadowstep mewed briskly.  
"What? How long was I out?" Scarstar gasped.  
"Can't tell. A moon, perhaps."  
"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my clan!" Scarstar began to panic. "So much could have happened, I have to get back soon!"  
"Calm down! It's not the end of the clans!" Meadowstep hissed. But if it makes you feel better, we'll scort you to the border!"  
"Thank you, I would prefer to get back to my own clan." Scarstar dipped her head, and let Meadowstep lead the way.  
As they approached the border, she heard a cat hiss. "Scarpath! Arrogant furball, what do you think you're doing back here?"  
It was Hollywhisker.  
The cat that she believed was her sister.  
Scarstar looked at her, suprised. "What do you mean?"  
"You've been exiled, mousebrain! Get off our territory at once!"  
Scarstar felt a jab of pain, and whispered, "You believe him, don't you..."  
Hollywhisker hissed. "You lied to the clan! You lied to me! How could you, Scarpath? I thought I could trust you!"  
"But I didn't lie! I had no idea! You have to believe me!" Scarstar wailed.  
Meadowstep hung her head. "I'm sorry, Scarstar...you aren't RiverClan..."  
Scarstar spun around and hissed, "What do you mean? Reedtooth lied! You aren't my mother!"  
"But I am, Scarstar. I'm so sorry..."  
Scarstar wailed, "I'm born of a medicine cat? A ShadowClan medicine cat?"  
"Medicine cats, Scarstar. Your father is Harepool..." Meadowstep whispered.  
Leafstream let out a yowl. "What? You betrayed your clan- The medicine cat code, the warrior code, for a foolish WindClan cat?"  
Meadowstep whispered, "I never meant for any of this to happen...please, if you want to punish someone, punish me, not her. None of this is her fault! She never knew- She never lied! She believed that she was Riverclan!"  
Hollywhisker hissed, "If you want, I can take this up to Reedstar, but I can't let you into the clan on my own."  
Scarstar shook her head. "No, I don't know... If they'd believe him, they'd obviously think I'm lying, and Meadowstep too..."  
Hollywhisk glanced around, and then quickly pressed her cheek against Scarstar's. "You may have to wait awhile, Scarstar... I'll see what I can do. Just hang tight, and you'll be in RiverClan again, I promise. We can forget it all, and live like we used to. You may not be my sister by blood, but you're my sister by heart." She whispered.  
Scarstar licked her cheek, then backed away. "I guess I'll have to go with Meadowstep for now..."  
Meadowstep laid her tail on her back, and guided her away to ShadowClan camp.  
When Scarstar was settled down, Darkstar came over.  
"So, you're half-clan, eh?" He sneered.  
"It's not my fault, fox-dung!" Scarstar hissed. "And for your information, I may not be in RiverClan, but I'm still a leader! You have no right to treat me like a prisoner, however much you want!"  
Darkstar looked shocked. "Of course, why would you think I would? You're a very valubale guest, Scarpath. Would you like to see Meadowstep get exiled? Or perhaps executed?"  
Scarstar leaped to her feet and cried, "You can't do that! She made a mistake- All cats do! The medicine cat code's been broken before- It'll be broken again! But they didn't exile the medicine cats that had kits, they just were forced to step down!"  
Darkstar let out an argry hiss. "Are you telling me how to run my Clan?"  
Scarstar crouched, flicking her tail furiously. "I'm telling you about something ShadowClan's never done- Mercy!"  
Darkstar growled, "Fine! We'll just exile her- And you will leave as well! Mangy crow-food..."  
Scarstar stood up, and stalked past Darkstar. "I hope he goes to the place of no stars," She muttered. Meadowstep was hovering at the camp entrance.  
Scarstar padded past her, flicking her tail for her to follow.  
Once outside of camp, Scarstar told Meadowstep, "We should leave Clan territory- We both have been exiled, meaning there's no clan we can join..." She sighed. "But what are we now? Rouges? Loners?"  
Meadowstep whispered, "Rouges...we're former clan cats, we've been exiled...I'm so sorry, Scarstar! I never wanted this to happen!"  
Scarstar shook her head. "I'm not a clan leader anymore- Just call me Scar."  
Meadowstep began to cry. Scar shook her head. "Come on, it's not so bad! You're not dead, thank StarClan. Let's get moving- I want to be as far from the lake as possible by nightfall."  
But as when they reached the ThunderClan-ShadowClan border, they ran into a patrol.  
"A RiverClan leader with a ShadowClan medicine cat? Is something wrong, Scarstar?" Goldentail asked.  
Scar flicked her tail. "We're leaving the clans."  
Goldentail gasped, and her patrol was shocked as well. "What happened?" She managed.  
Scar explained. "So, we have no clan, no territory. We're just rouges, or loners, whichever you prefer. We're leaving now."  
Goldentail fluffed up her tail. "They can't do that! Come on, we'll take you to our camp. That's an order, if you like."  
Scar sighed, and followed Goldentail. She walked beside Meadowstep, and whispered to her, "What now?"


	8. Chapter 6

Graystar greeted them at the entrance. "Goldentail, Cherryfur, Appletail. What did you find?"  
Goldentail flicked her tail to Scar and Meadowstep. "Can you believe that Scarstar and Meadowstep were exiled from their clans? Scarstar didn't do anything wrong, really..."  
Graystar flicked his tail and looked at Scar sympatheticly. "Is that so? What happened?"  
Scar snapped, "Great StarClan! Will I have to explain this to every living cat in the clans?"  
Graystar snorted. "Touchy about it, I see. Well, as long as she didn't do anything wrong, I suppose this can be talked over..."  
Appletail looked at Scar. "Would you like something to eat?" She offered.  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Scar replied. "I don't want to deplete your fresh kill...I'll catch some of my own once I'm gone."  
Appletail dipped her head. "Suit yourself!" And with that, she trotted off with Cherryfur.  
Graystar meowed, "Come to my den. We can discuss what can be done."  
Scar nodded, and followed Graystar and Goldentail.  
"So, will you tell me what happened?"  
"Well, Silverstar died, and so I'm leader now- You know that. Then Troutpaw died, and Reedtooth blamed me. Then he claimed I wasn't RiverClan, and he was right. There was a fight, and I guess I lost a life... I woke up a day later, but went back to sleep. I woke up again in ShadowClan's medicine den. I assume that Reedtooth gathered the support of my clan, and they exiled me. But, they were rough, and I think I lost another life. Anyway, I tried to return, I had no idea what happened. One of my former Clanmates stopped me and told me I was exiled, so we went back to ShadowClan. But then they exiled Meadowstep, and I left as well. We came to the border, trying to leave, when your patrol found us, and took us here. That's what happened." Scar explained. "And I go by Scar now, not Scarstar."  
Graystar looked thoughtful. "So Reedtooth exiled you? Was he your deputy?"  
Scar shook her head. "No, my deputy was Raggedtail. Reedtooth was just a warrior. But I assume he's now leader, since they call him Reedstar..."  
"Don't you have any cats that were on your side?"  
"Well, yes, but I only think there are two..."  
"How long have you been leader?"  
"Five days." A cat suddenly meowed. Scar whipped around, and saw Birchstep. "And there's more thsan two, Scarstar."  
Scar tipped her head. "Oh really? Then why didn't they stand up?"  
Birchstep replied, "They were afraid they'd be exiled."  
"Why didn't they exile you?" Goldentail asked.  
"I'm the only medicine cat!" Birchstep replied. "They couldn't exile me!"  
Scar shook herself. "Back to the matter on hand, why are you here?"  
Birchstep looked squarely at her. "To bring you back, Scarstar."  
"But I'm exiled, Birchstep! A medicine cat can't bring back an exiled cat!"  
Birchstep dipped his head and said, "True. But RiverClan is suffering under Reedtooth's rule, Scarstar. Silverstripe and Mistyflight died yesterday. And the clan is going hungry because Reedtooth picks who gets fresh-kill. And he's choosing the cats that truly support him-the ones that will die defending him! You have to come back, Scarstar! RiverClan needs you!"  
Scar shook her head. "I'm sorry, Birchstep, but you've got the wrong cat. I'm leaving the clans... I'm not the right cat, I know I'm right! The clan would have suffered more under my rule than Reedtooth's. Go ahead, gather a rebellion, make Raggedtail your leader. But I'm not the right cat. I have to go, Birchstep."  
Meadowstep whispered, "It's for the best..."  
Birchstep raised his hackles. "So you're just walking away from your clan? What leader would do that?"  
Scar stared him straight in the eye. "Me. I'm not RiverClan's leader anymore, Birchstep."  
Birchstep let out a hiss. "Scarstar, I'm not letting you go!"  
Scar blinked. "Oh really? You really think you can keep me captive in ThunderClan's camp? Goodbye, Birchstep. May StarClan light your path, always." And with that, she walked past Birchstep, out of ThunderClan's camp, and away from where she thought her heart had belonged.  
She was leaving the clans.


End file.
